Foldit Status
__NOEDITSECTION__ Status: 4 September 2019 Foldit is back to normal after a migration to a new service provider. Status: 3 September 2019 The Foldit team announced a server outage starting at 22:00 GMT (UTC) on 3 September 2019. The outage is expected to last several hours. During this time, the fold.it website will be unavailable, and players won't be able to start new instances of Foldit. Existing instances of the game should run normally (more or less), and in-game chat should continue working. The Foldit server will move to a new hosting provider during the outag.e Status: 2 September 2019 The previous problem with uploading and downloading solutions has been resolved. The client scoreboards are still very slow to update. A newly started puzzle shows "getting player list..." for an extended period of time. Status: 1 September 2019 The Foldit server is back online, but after a period of normalcy earlier, uploading and downloading solutions seems to be broken. Attempts to upload solutions may fail instantly with no error message. Status: 31 August 2019 It's Labor Day weekend in the US, and the Foldit server is down. Players won't be able to start a new Foldit client, and the Foldit website is not responding. In-game chat continues to work. Game clients continue to run, but won't be able upload or download solutions. The Foldit team has been notified, but due to the holiday, it's not clear how quickly the problems will be resolved. Status: 25 March 2019 The problem with uploading solutions was finally resolved. Puzzle 1650b was extended 24 hours to allow players to get caught up. Things mostly returned to normal, but the in-client scoreboards are still not reliable. A player's rank as seen in the client may be much higher than the actual rank as shown on the Foldit website. As always, it's a good idea to check the website to make sure your high score is registering as time winds down on a puzzle. Status: 23 March 2019 Players are getting "return code 413 from server" or "unspecified error in uploading file" messages attempting to upload solutions. The Foldit scoreboards are not accurate, and as usual, private messages may not be working as expected on fold.it. The Foldit team has been notified, but the issue has continued into 24 March. Status: 23 November 2018 Foldit resumed normal operation after a server reboot. Status: 22 November 2018 Players are seeing "response code 413 from server" when trying to upload solutions. Some aspects of sending messages via fold.it may also be affected. As this is the Thanksgiving Day holiday in the US, response by the Foldit team may be slower than usual. Status: 19 April 2018 Foldit resumed normal operation about 09:00 UTC. At of about 06:00 UTC, the fold.it website was down, and new clients couldn't be started. Status: 8 April 2018 Players were seeing "response code 413 from server" messages when attempting to upload solutions or share screenshots. Starting Foldit clients and downloading solutions were not affected. Sending messages via the fold.it website was not working. These issues were resolved. See Feedback 2003369 for details. The feedback page still has unusual formatting. Status: 19 February 2018 Some players are experiencing "error contacting server" messages. Please update the Error Contacting Server feedback if you're seeing this problem on a regular basis. Status: 15 September 2017 After some problems affecting the scoreboards, especially around the Labor Day holiday in the US, the game has returned to normal. The in-game scoreboards seem to be working as usual for most players, and there are no long delays starting clients or sharing solutions. Status: 23 May 2017 Puzzle 1378b and the devprev drug design puzzle have expired. Status: 20 May 2017 In-game scoreboards are working again. No changes to puzzle 1387b or the devprev drug design puzzle. Status: 18 May 2017 The in-game scoreboards have not been updating for several days. Depending on when you started puzzle 1377, the scoreboards may show scores that are several days old, or they may be blank. The scoreboards for puzzles 1378b and 1379 are remaining blank. Check the puzzle web pages for accurate scores and standings. A previous server reboot may have left clients disconnected. Again, before a puzzle expires, check its web page to make sure that your best score is reflected. Manually saving and sharing a solution may help, or try restarting Foldit with the same puzzle if you see a discrepancy. Puzzle 1378b has multiple issues, but play continues. Remix and rebuild don't seem to be working, and may cause a crash or hang. There have also been random crashes, such as when moving a section of the protein. Banding and mutating seem to be working as usual. A new drug design puzzle was released to devprev, but player's reported being unable to open it. Status: post-AWS Since the move to Amazon Web Services, Foldit has resumed normal operation. In general, things like downloading a new puzzle seem much better with AWS. Players have noticed sporadic slowdowns, but they have generally been short-lived. Status: 21 November 2016 The servers are up at Amazon, although there may still be interruptions in service. There are no science puzzles currently open. Beginner puzzles, expired puzzles, and devprev puzzles are available to play. In-game chat is working (though it may be interrupted). Please report anything that is not working properly in Feedback. If you are using an IRC client to connect to chat, be sure to use the address IRC.fold.it rather than a numeric IP address. Do not specify a port number. If you specified a fixed IP for fold.it in your 'hosts' file in the past (found at C:\Windows\System32\drivers\etc\hosts), be sure to comment that entry out as it will prevent you from connecting to the new servers at Amazon. # 128.95.1.225 fold.it (old IP) Server Downtime - The Move to Amazon! Hey everyone, we have some exciting news - we are moving our servers to Amazon! We took steps earlier this year to try and minimize the downtime from this move, but it looks like we are going to need more. We've scheduled the move for next Wednesday, November 16th at 3 PM PST (11 PM GMT). All puzzles will end at this time, and we'll be down possibly until Monday, November 21st. As a result of this move, our servers will now be located on the East Coast of the USA, which should improve connectivity and latency for most of our players. We should also be less affected by outages with the better reliability of Amazon Web Services. A big thanks to Amazon for helping to make this happen! Game server down When the game server goes down, that means that you can't open another client. Be sure to open an extra for yourself beforehand if you can. Open a puzzle in that client - once the server is down, usually you can't switch without crashing the client. You will not be able to share a solution - or download a shared solution (for team or yourself). If there is something you want to work on, load it in advance. You will not be able to access scripts on the website - if there is a script you've been thinking of downloading, do that in advance. If you try to share a solution or upload one for yourself, often the client will crash. And of course, once you close a client or it crashes when the server is down, it's gone. If you try to switch from one puzzle to another, you are trying to access the server and will likely crash that client. Trying to switch from one track to another may crash the client. Manually saving a solution may be possible - but may also cause a crash. ***In other words - the only safe way to maintain a client during game server downtime is to just let that script run, or do that handwork. Anything else will likely cause the client to crash! The safest way to protect your scores is to manually save ahead of the downtime when there is warning, and don't try to share, download, or switch within the client - until the server is back up. Once the servers are back up, saving your solution is a good thing to do! Remember that your client has been out of touch with the server, and needs to regain communication. So any gains you have had with the server down need to be recognized by the server. For that to happen quickly, when the server is live again, open an extra client - go to that puzzle - restore best. Check the website to see if the score has been recorded. Chat server down The Foldit IRC chat server may or may not be down during an outage. If the chat server is down there is usually a mibbit room open for any players who wish to chat (and to quickly pass the word when the servers are back up): http://www.mibbit.com/ - please use your normal Foldit nick and the room will be: #foldit. If you usually use an external client other than mibbit, you can use that client to access the mibbit #foldit room by making a new connection to irc.mibbit.net. Category:The game Category:Help Category:Help foldit